Ketika Hyungdeul Berpantun (VIXX)
by Hime Karuru
Summary: Gara-gara pantun yang Hyuk buat untuk hyungdeulnya, fans pun meminta member VIXX yang lain membalas pantun Hyuk. bagaimana pantun para hyung untuk Hyuk? VIXX area! DLDR! no bash!
Ketika Hyungdeul Berpantun

:V-I-X-X:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:no pair:

Dorm

Biasanya dorm berisi enam orang ini selalu ramai, namun khusus untuk hari ini, dorm dimana VIXX tinggal nampak senyap. Bukan karena membernya yang tidur atau apa, tapi karena mereka sekarang tengah memutar otak mereka untuk membalas pantun Hyuk yang pernah ditujukan pada mereka saat fan meet. Terlebih fans meminta mereka untuk membalas pantun si maknae bongsor.

' _Apa ya?'_ pikir N frustasi. Dia tak begitu pandai membuat pantun seperti Hyuk.

' _Ukh! Dasar fans! Kenapa harus dibalas juga_ _!'_ batin Leo kesal, karena ia tak menemukan pantun yang cocok untuk Hyuk.

' _Hmmm... AH!'_ beda N dan Leo, Ken nampak bahagia karena mendapat ide untuk pantunnya.

' _Kenapa membuat pantun lebih susah daripada buat lagu sih?'_ batin Ravi kesal.

"Na na na na na~" Hongbin malah lancar-lancar saja membuat pantunnya. Membuat keempat saudaranya memandangnya.

"Kau sudah selesai, Binnie?" tanya N. Hongbin menggumam lalu mengangguk semangat.

"Sudah selesai!" ujarnya ceria.

"Aku juga!" disusul teriakkan Ken berikutnya. Tiga yang lain masih dilanda frustasi gara-gara tak menemukan pantun yang cocok untuk si maknae.

Ketika mereka masih sibuk di ruang tengah, Hyuk baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalannya bersama Sungjae, V, dan Jimin.

"AKU PULAANGGGG!" salamnya. Kelima hyungnya langsung kelabakan menyembunyikan pantun mereka.

"Hyung kenapa sih?" tanya Hyuk bingung.

"Eobseo!" jawab mereka kompak. Hyuk yang tidak mau ambil pusing pun beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Haahhh~ syukurlahhh~" ujar mereka kompak.

.

.

Fan Meeting

Keenam member VIXX masuk ke tempat fan meet yang langsung disambut teriakkan dari fans, STARLIGHT.

"Annyeong haseyo! This is Real V! V-I-X-X VIXX imnida! Bangapseumnida!"

Seperti biasa, fan meet dibagi dalam tiga sesi, sesi pembukaan, tanda tangan, dan Q&A.

"Ne, nomor 30!" seorang yeoja berdiri dan menerima mic dari staff.

"Ne, silakan!" ujar N.

"Emm, annyeong haseyo, cheoneun Kim Jihyun imnida, emm.. oppadeul, bagaimana balasan pantun kalian untuk Hyuk oppa?" lima member VIXX itu menyeringai senang.

"Baik, kita mulai dari siapa?" tanya N.

"Kau dulu saja hyung!" ujar Ravi.

"Baiklah! Ekhem!"

 **Pagi-pagi Leo pergi ke pasar**

 **Ditemani boneka kancil**

 **Hanya tubuh Hyuk saja yang besar**

 **Sifatnya seperti anak kecil**

"Hyung!" protes Hyuk, N hanya tertawa, Leo mendengus, leadernya ini benar-benar menyebalkan, seenaknya saja menggunakan namanya.

"Leo hyung! Giliranmu!" ujar Hongbin.

"Ne" Leo berdiri dan membuka kertasnya.

 **Nenek Ravi membeli ikan**

 **Ikannya masih segar-segar**

 **Selain Hyuk suka makan**

 **Dia jahil dan kurang ajar**

"Leo hyung!" protes Hyuk, Ravi mendengus, hyungnya suka sekali menggunakan namanya. Leo sendiri cuek.

"Kennie giliranmu!" ujar N.

"Baikkkk~" Ken berdiri dan menatap kertasnya lalu tertawa kecil.

 **Galbijjim lagu kesukaan Hyuk**

 **Selalu dinyanyikan tanpa henti**

 **Dia dongsaengku Han Sanghyuk**

 **Yang imut dan baik hati**

"Hyunggieee~ aku padamuuu!" seru Hyuk dari kursi pojok. Sedangkan yang empat protes.

"Apa-apaan itu, hyung?!" protes Hongbin. Ken hanya tertawa kecil.

"Ayolah Binnie~ menyenangkan satu orang saja dapat pahala lho~" ujar Ken. Hongbin mendengus.

"Raviii~" seru Ken pada Ravi.

"Neee~" Ravi berdehem pelan.

 **Bangun pagi ditendang Leo hyung**

 **Alarm pagi suara N hyung**

 **Meskipun Hyuk dongsaeng yang lucu**

 **Tetaplah panggil "hyung" padaku**

"Hehehe" Hyuk nyengir saat mendengar pantun Ravi yang sarat akan protes. Memang dia kadang kalau jahil jarang memanggil Ravi dengan sebutan "hyung".

"Binnieee~" seru N. Hongbin mengangguk.

 **Ravi duduk sambil makan tofu**

 **Nonton Pikachu sambil nari Suju**

 **Meskipun Hyuk partner-in-crime ku**

 **Tetap aku lebih tua darimu**

Hyuk nyengir saat mendengar pantun Hongbin yang sarat akan protesan untuknya.

"Mian hyung!" balas Hyuk. Ravi mendengus, lagi-lagi namanya dinistakan.

"Oke, kami sudah melakukan tantangan kalian!" seru Ken.

"Oh, tunggu dulu hyung-hyungku sayangg~ aku ada pantun untuk kalian!" semua menatap sang maknae yang berdiri di depan.

 **Hongbin membaca buku**

 **Ditemani Ken yang berteriak**

 **Meskipun kalian menistakanku**

 **Han Sanghyuk tetap maknae ter-daebak!**

"KYYAAA~" teriak para fans.

"OMO! HYUKKIEE!" syok para hyung karena maknaenya masih bisa narsis. Hyuk malah nyengir.

"Han Sang Hyuk gitu lho~"

Oke, semuanya hyungnya menganga.

"DASAR MAKNAE NARSIS!"

.

.

END


End file.
